User talk:Paranoid android paranoid android
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Anti-Batista Bomb page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Crynsos (Talk) 00:53, March 14, 2010 (Note: This is an automated message.) RE: Clan. As said already, your clan thread in Dead Frontier's forums is severely lacking in content, and does not have the necessary information such as the description of the clan, background story etc. All it says is "HAZMAT", and people will not learn anything about your clan, and will think that you're not serious about making your clan. You can copy the content from the Wiki article and paste it there, it is weird that your article here is more properly written than the OP in the clan thread. Failure to meet the rules and requirements will lead to your clan being removed from this site. We cannot document clans that will simply die out in a matter of weeks, and properly-established clans are the first step towards getting a successful, lasting clan. Crystal Song (talk) 02:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for taking the effort to do up your page and for complying with the rules. A pity Ace Sharpshooter got that comment in while your clan was still improper though... :Anyway yes, I don't think you're flouting any of the rules; you meet the level requirement etc. Best of luck in running your clan, and do remember to leave a message on my talk page requesting deletion of your clan article, should you, for whatever reason, decide to disband or stop running your clan. :Crystal Song (talk) 16:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Ban Yeah, you are simply banned from Dead Frontier for a 3 days, which should be usually also displayed at the main screen. [[User:Crynsos| (Crynsos ]] Talk 14:05, April 13, 2010 (UTC) yes i did scam does the 3 days caount for every one : if it does how come i been waiting for 1year and a half RE: No subject. I have no idea what this "cynosis" you're speaking of is. I am not a Dead Frontier Admin, and cannot help you. Crynsos has already replied to your message, and he says you have a 3-day ban. So just wait out the three days and go do something else in the meantime. We cannot do anything to help you here. And on a final note, DO NOT edit the messages that other players have left behind, and DO NOT message the Wiki Admins about your bans. Crystal Song (talk) 03:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ok ill wait ODST Clan Page For the last time, DO NOT change things on the ODST wiki page. If you do not cease to spam, disrupt and invade our wiki page, I will hand this case over to the moderators. So, please, be mature and leave us alone. Your last run in with us caused us to destroy HAZMAT. Wouldn't want us to do that again now would we? For your sake, I hope you stop.